


Everything is fine

by milkjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkjiaer/pseuds/milkjiaer
Summary: unrequited love





	Everything is fine

PLS DONT DO COCAINE AYE COCAINE RUINS UR BRAIN AYE

**Author's Note:**

> sike bitch


End file.
